Pinky Promise
by closetdensishipper
Summary: A short drabble slightly inspired by the bullpen scene in "Forest for the Trees." Because Deeks' mouth is always going to get him into trouble. Future Densi.


"I've got to stop doing this," he whines dramatically.

"What's that?" she asks casually. Kensi's watching him poke and prod through muck and grime, looking for evidence in a disgusting pile of garbage and who knows what else.

"Handing my pride over to you on a silver platter."

She snorts, "Not likely, especially if your recent past is any indication."

He frowns, but doesn't look up at her, "Thanks. Your faith in me is overwhelming."

He'd pulled a typical Marty Deeks move earlier that day, putting his foot in his mouth yet again. He knew it the moment the words flew out of his mouth.

He might have shared with the team how his pregnant (and very hormonal) wife had practically destroyed their kitchen this morning looking for the donuts she had forgotten she'd eaten the night before.

And now he's paying for it.

Shifting from one foot to the other, she replies, "I've known you a long time now, Deeks."

"Don't remind me."

She smirks in amusement, "See. There you go again."

"Arg! You drive me crazy, you know that right?" He might sound exasperated, but he has a brilliant smile plastered on his face as he cranes his neck to look up at her.

"Hmm. But you can't live without me."

She'd said it teasingly, but she knows immediately that it hit a nerve as Deeks quickly turns serious. She watches as his brilliant smile fades and a haunted look appears in his eyes.

"Deeks…"

"No Kens, you're right, I can't." He takes a steadying breath, "and I don't want to either."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know. But it's the truth. Especially now," he says as he glances at her growing belly still mostly hidden underneath her shirt.

They're both quiet for awhile. Deeks continues to dig through the muck, attempting to send the dark thoughts back to the abyss where he needs them to stay.

Kensi knows full well where's he gone to in his head; she can't help but allow her thoughts to travel down that road a bit as well.

Eventually she breaks the silence, "I can't live without you either."

Looking up at her, he recognizes traces of the same haunted thoughts in her eyes, the mutual understanding that comes from a shared experience.

But he also sees strength and determination; a stubbornness to fight for them and the life they're building, a resolve to not allow their pasts to define them. And he's not sure exactly how, but he manages to fall more in love with her in that moment.

"I'd really like to kiss you and that belly right now, but you know,"… he looks down at the mess he's crouched as close to without actually stepping in.

Kensi's relieved to see a small, sweet smile return to his face. What started out as payback for his runaway mouth this morning now seems like a ridiculous and childish stunt.

"Here, let me help you," she offers as she moves to step closer to him.

He shakes his head adamantly, sending his blond waves flying, "No. No way. You aren't getting any closer to this toxic crap. Who knows what's actually in this stuff."

"Fine," she huffs, but relents.

Looking to return to their lighter banter from earlier, she starts, "Hey Deeks, next time you say something ridiculous..." she smirks when he raises his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, there will be a next time and you know it." He smiles and just shrugs in concession.

"Anyway, next time, my idea for payback won't be of the professional variety."

His smile turns into an all-out grin, lighting up his eyes. Taking off his grime covered gloves, he holds out a pinky to her, "Pinky promise?"

She huffs a laugh and rolls her eyes; he's just so ridiculously adorable.

And then suddenly a very clear vision of him sharing a moment just like this with their future child appears before her eyes and she can't stop the quickly forming tears. Damn hormones.

She can blame the pregnancy hormones all she wants, but she knows it's really the man crouched in front of her that makes her heart swell, even with his remarkable ability to get himself into trouble.

Swiping at her eyes and offering a smile in return, she links pinkies with him.

"Pinky promise."


End file.
